Quelques kilomètres de distance
by Enilebom
Summary: Le Petit Journal n'est pas si innocent que ça, un patron, un chroniqueur, une distance, un amour.


L'inconvénient des open space était que tout le monde pouvait voir tout le monde, à n'importe quel moment. Yann Barthès avait fait en sorte d'obtenir un minimum d'intimité mais à cet instant il ne se doutait pas que les stores vénitiens qui l'isolaient du reste du bureau allait lui permettre de cacher son trouble.

Sous une pile de papier et de dossier en tout genre il sorti de ses comptes et de sa préparation de l'émission du soir quand la sonnerie strident de téléphone fixe résonna. D'un geste vif il balaya un classeur sans attention et tira le combiné jusqu'à lui.

Il y avait deux choses que Yann craignait dans son bureau ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir du tournage de Catherine et Liliane et les appels sur le fixe.

En tant que producteur d'une émission qui se voulait jeune et dynamique une grande part de la communication se faisait par mail ou par texto. Le nombre de personne qui disposaient de ce numéro était particulièrement réduit, et ceux qui s'en servaient l'était encore plus.

\- Yann Barthès ! S'annonça l'animateur en retenant son anxiété.

Mais il ne put dire un mot de plus. Son interlocuteur fut bref et précis il énonça ce qu'il savait et donna ses directives pour la suite. L'échange n'avait duré qu'à peine une dizaine de minutes et pourtant quand Yann raccrocha il ne savait s'il devait s'effondrer ou s'agiter.

Se laissant alors retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise son regard azur dériva vers la zone de travail. Entre les lattes de plastique il pouvait apercevoir ces bureaux qui s'alignaient, ces journalistes qui y travaillaient, ces âmes innocentes, qui tous s'exécutaient de leur mieux pour fournir chaque soir une émission aux audiences toujours plus fortes. Entre tous quelques chaises étaient vides, le temps d'un café, d'un tournage, d'un reportage ou le temps d'un voyage.

Martin Weill était de ceux qui laissaient le plus longtemps leur chaise prendre la poussière. Elle était rarement délaissée, les équipes usant du bureau vide pour travailler ensemble mais le jeune reporteur n'avait aucune crainte à se faire, quand il revenait il retrouvait toujours sa place telle qu'il l'avait laissé. Aussi depuis le début de la semaine il avait abandonné la grisaille parisienne pour la chaleur de l'Orient non pas pour du tourisme mais bien pour être au cœur des derniers évènements en Syrie.

Hors du contexte politique et religieux qui y faisait rage, le jeune homme avait mis un point d'honneur à retourner sur le terrain pour retrouver ces jeunes qui subissaient les nouveaux conflits et qui voyaient tout ce qu'ils avaient tenté de reconstruire s'effondrer à nouveau. L'équipe avait alors établi une nouvelle base pour un tournage et Martin accompagné de son éternel caméraman, Félix, avait rejoint le pays au plus vite.

Yann avait validé la réalisation, il avait signé les accords de production et avait assisté au départ des deux hommes. Ils étaient partis serein et l'équipe avait repris le court normal de leur travail en attendant les premières images du duo. Dès le lendemain les monteurs et traducteurs avaient pu diffuser les premiers témoignages dans l'émission, saisit chacun leur tour par la puissance des images. Les retours sur les réseaux sociaux étaient à la hauteur de l'information et Yann n'avait pu s'empêcher de contacter son chroniqueur pour le féliciter. Leur échange n'avait duré que quelques minutes, tous tombant de sommeil et de manque d'intimité.

Et pourtant à cet instant Yann regrettait de ne pas l'avoir retenu plus longtemps.

Son regard se reposa de nouveau sur le téléphone, attendant sans espoir un autre coup de fil, contrecarrant tout ce que l'on venait de lui annoncer, le rassurer, le libérant de ce poids qui l'empêchait de respirer. Mais il savait que rien n'allait venir.

La rumeur n'avait pas encore parcouru les couloirs, n'avait pas encore percuté les esprits, ni les médias. Sur les chaines d'infos qui passaient en boucle l'air était morose, comblant le temps par des images vues et encore vues. Tout était calme, trop calme pour cet animateur qui au fond de lui bouillait. Il cherchait les mots pour le dire, les bonnes phrases, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il pouvait parler de toutes les horreurs du monde, de ces moments tragiques qui touchaient le pays, de ces insolences politiques, mais ce dont on venait de l'informer son esprit refusait de l'intégrer. Yann savait pourquoi, mais il n'aurait osé le dire.

Aussi quand le rédacteur en chef pénétra dans son bureau, tout sourire, une bonne idée en tête et une équipe prête, il remarqua à peine la mine défaite de son ami et collègue. Ce n'est que lorsque le silence s'installa que Théodore compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Yann ? Il y a un problème ?

\- L'AFP vient de m'appeler. Réussi à articuler l'animateur. Ils avaient un reporteur en Syrie, au même endroit que Martin. Les frappes adverses ont bombardé la ville pendant une heure…Martin y était parti, en tournage.

Intégrant chaque mot petit à petit, le rédacteur en chef ne pris qu'une seconde avant de comprendre. Son visage se décomposa littéralement, son regard sombre se perdant derrière le verre de ses lunettes rondes. Etait arrivé ce qu'ils craignaient tous depuis le jour où ils avaient décidé de faire de Martin un reporteur à travers le monde. Il couvrait les conflits, certes pour un journal le plus souvent humoristique, en approche des jeunes principalement, mais malgré tout au cœur même des affrontements. C'était le risque du métier, et ce risque venait d'exploser au-dessus de la rédaction comme les roquettes sur la ville.

Soudainement conscient de l'état dans lequel devait se trouver son collaborateur, Théodore pris le soin de fermer la porte et les stores, avant de s'asseoir sur le coin du bureau. Il était tout aussi choqué par la nouvelle mais le lien qu'il entretenait avec Martin ne pouvait ressembler à celui du savoyard.

\- Tu as essayé de le joindre ? Tenta le rédacteur pour reprendre espoir. Ou Félix ?

\- AFP m'a dit que l'ambassade avait envoyé des hommes, mais que les communications étaient difficiles. Ils ne savaient même chez qui ils sont allés.

\- Yann on ne sait pas non plus s'il était sur le site au moment du bombardement.

\- Alors pourquoi il n'était pas au rassemblement à l'hôtel avec les autres journalistes ? Rugit Yann en se redressant sur son siège. Martin ne nous aurait jamais laissé dans le silence après ça, il nous aurait au moins envoyé un message.

Théodore devait admettre que son collège n'avait pas tort, Martin veillait toujours à rassurer tout le monde quand il était sur place, surtout quand l'actualité se faisait difficile.

\- Il faut qu'on prévienne les autres. Les chaînes infos ne vont pas tarder à parler de l'attaque...

Mais l'homme à lunettes pris conscience que Yann serait incapable d'aligner deux mots sur la nouvelle. Il faisait partie de ceux que l'on avait mis dans la confidence de leur relation particulière, bien qu'un peu au hasard, mais qui aujourd'hui comprenait la détresse de l'animateur.

\- Je vais le faire, mais faut que tu sois à mes côtés Yann...

\- J'y arriverais pas. Theo j'ai... J'ai peur pour lui. Souffla-t-il d'une traite.

Il fut pourtant bien obliger de se plier à l'exercice, le temps tournant et les informations n'allant pas tarder à tomber. Doucement, trop doucement ils sortirent du bureau, l'atmosphère était joyeuse, les images prêtes et les sketchs tournés. Il ne manquait rien, ou presque rien.

Les regards se posèrent alors sur les deux têtes de l'émission. Posés sans un mot leur attitude attirait les interrogations, mais Théodore pris les devants d'un raclement de gorge.

\- J'aimerais votre attention s'il vous plaît. Entonna-t-il un peu tremblant. Certains sont peut être déjà au courant mais on voulait vous informez avant les chaines d'infos. Il y a eu…il y a eu de nouveaux bombardements en Syrie, sur la ville où se trouvait Martin. Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de lui et il semblerait qu'il était parti en tournage dans les rues au moment de l'attaque.

Un silence glacial s'installa sur la rédaction, tous les regards convergèrent vers ce siège aujourd'hui vide. Les cœurs se mirent à battre plus fort, les mains à trembler, les mots à affluer. Tous avaient une question à poser, un espoir à trouver.

En retrait Yann tentait de faire bonne figure mais quand l'un des monteurs de l'émission demanda s'ils avaient réussi à le joindre l'animateur ne put contenir son trouble. D'un sanglot étouffé il retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau, se jetant sur son portable avant de composer un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Mais son appel à Martin sonna dans le vide.

Sur les écrans suspendus au milieu de la rédaction le son avait été monté au maximum et toutes les attentions étaient rivées dessus. Les chaines d'infos venaient tout juste d'être informées des évènements, se focalisant sur quelques brides de dépêche, sur des constats et des décomptes approximatifs.

Au milieu de l'open space un balai particulier dansait jusqu'au bureau de Yann. Des dirigeants de la chaine, des amis, des administratifs aussi. Mais aucun ne restait très longtemps, renvoyé par leur manque d'information ou par le peu qu'ils pouvaient en apporter. Même Mouloud Achour n'avait pu supporter le regard sombre et triste de son ami et avait préféré le laisser seul.

Il avait l'oreille vissée au combiné, l'ambassade et l'AFP à l'autre bout du fil, les yeux sur son portable attentif au moindre message ou signe de vie. Mais l'agitation dans le bureau augmenta d'un cran quand une photo de Martin apparu sur les sujets de BMF TV. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise mais cela finit d'achever l'animateur.

Autour de lui les téléphone se mirent à vibrer, sonner, chacun cherchant son contact le plus proche de la rédaction pour être sûr. Certains osèrent répondre, d'autres laissèrent sonner mais Yann lui ne put se retenir.

Il décrocha au premier appel et incendia le pauvre journaliste qui pensait tenir son scoop. Ses mots résonnèrent dans l'open space faisant régner un silence pesant. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur patron dans un tel état et malgré les fenêtres occultées ils pouvaient imaginer son visage rougit, ses lèvres pincées et son regard devenu sombre.

A présent incapable de faire bonne figure Yann chassa les derniers occupants de son bureau et claqua la porte avant de composer de nouveau le numéro de l'ambassade. Seuls eux étaient sur place et pouvaient réellement le tenir informer de ce qu'il se passait et la standardiste comprenant aisément la détresse du journaliste le mis en attente pour qu'il puisse joindre l'un des hommes envoyés sur le site.

L'hymne à la joie sonnait faux dans le récepteur du téléphone mais le savoyard ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, il n'attendait qu'une chose, celle d'une voix qui résonne, d'un nom qui se forme qu'importe l'information qu'il apporte, juste des nouvelles.

\- Monsieur Barthès ?

Une voix bourru le fit revenir à la réalité, elle était sèche, forte, droite. Yann compris rapidement qu'il n'avait plus affaire à l'un des membres de l'ambassade. L'homme au français hésitant lui expliqua qu'il faisait partie du détachement envoyé sur place à la recherche des ressortissants français. Ils avaient fouillé au plus près de la zone de combat mais n'avaient trouvé personne.

\- Deux hommes nous ont dit qu'ils avaient vu un groupe se diriger vers l'hôpital, on s'y rend en ce moment. Je vous rappelle si je trouve vos amis.

Yann voulu l'empêcher de raccrocher, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un mot la communication avait coupée. Pourtant quand il releva les yeux il sentit comme un poids moins lourd dans sa poitrine. Il avait cette sensation d'approcher enfin du soulagement, d'apercevoir sans y être la tignasse brune de Martin quelque part au fond d'un couloir. Il était tout proche, il le savait, il le sentait.

Encore ignorant de la nouvelle Théodore osa passer une tête dans le bureau pour s'assurer que son ami allait bien. Mais même si Yann restait encore silencieux à ses questions, il pouvait voir dans son regard que quelque chose avait changé. Il entra alors franchement dans la pièce, attendant patiemment avec lui que les informations leur arrivent enfin.

\- Tu penses leur dire après ça ? Finit-il par demander pour briser le silence inquiet.

\- C'est Martin qui décidera, on a réussi à tenir pendant un an je pense qu'il voudra continuer.

\- Certains se doute de quelque chose, et aujourd'hui encore plus. Fit remarquer le rédacteur en chef.

Mais Yann ne l'écoutait plus, pour une nouvelle fois dans la journée le téléphone fixe s'agitait. La main en suspend il hésita un instant à décrocher mais Théodore le pressa du regard. Le rédacteur le vit alors hocher la tête, marmonner quelques mots mais ce qui le força à se fendre d'un sourire fut l'attitude corporelle de Yann qui trahissait tous ses sentiments.

Son dos se redressa, sa jambe se mis à trembloter contre le sol, il passa une main crisper dans ses cheveux grisonnant et son regard céruléen retrouva son éclat.

\- Félix ! Oh merci merci ! Se releva d'un coup l'animateur, manquant de lâcher le combiner. Et Martin ? Vous allez bien ? Vous avez fait comment ?

Un flot de question assomma encore le pauvre caméraman à l'autre bout du pays. Théodore n'entendait pas les réponses, mais de par le sourire sur le visage de Yann il était évident que les deux reporteurs allaient bien.

Et c'est exactement ce que lui rapporta son ami quand il raccrocha. Les deux hommes avaient subies de plein fouet les attaques, mais le groupe de jeune avec qui ils se trouvaient les avaient tiré in extremis dans une cave en contre bas, leur évitant le plus gros de la déflagration. Tous avaient subis quelques blessures légères par les chutes de gravas mais ils s'en tiraient sans plus de dégâts.

\- Dès qu'ils peuvent sortirent ils rejoignent l'ambassade pour rapatriement immédiat. Termina Yann en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Je préviens les autres ! Explosa Théodore en souriant. Et Yann… En fait ne dites rien pour vous deux.

L'aéroport grouillait de monde, de toute par les valises tremblaient contre le sol foulé par des millions de personnes chaque année. C'était un lieu de retrouvailles, de déchirement, de voyage, de travail, de bons ou mauvais moment. La terre entière semblait accessible à portée de main, s'inscrivant sur les immenses panneaux d'indications.

Mais adossé contre l'un des piliers du terminal B, Yann tentait de se fondre dans cette foule pressante tout en gardant un œil rivé sur l'arrivée des passagers, déversée par l'immense Boeing qui s'était posé quelques minutes auparavant.

Dissimulé sous une casquette sombre, il craignait chaque regard mais encore plus de raté l'arrivée de Martin. Avec Félix ils avaient refusé le rapatriement par charter, profitant de quelques heures en plus pour terminer leur reportage malgré tout avant de prendre le prochain vol de ligne en direction de Paris. Yann avait bien tenté de les faire rentrer au plus vite, mais la prévision d'un reportage fort en émotion avait pris le dessus sur son désir de retrouver son compagnon.

La silhouette des deux hommes se dessina enfin derrière les baies de verre, Felix pressant le pas quand il aperçut sa femme qui l'attendait à quelques mètres de là. Il salua Martin d'un dernier geste de la main avant de se jeter dans les bras de la belle brune. Yann aurait aimé retrouver de la même façon son chroniqueur mais ils se contentèrent d'un regard et d'un sourire.

Ils craignaient la présence de caméra à cette arrivée, tous encore sur le qui-vive de la disparition éphémère du jeune homme. L'un derrière l'autre ils quittèrent la foule et le bruit, se faufilant entre les dédales de couloirs qui proposaient quelques produits en tout genre pour les oublis de dernière minute.

Dans son dos Yann observait la démarche pressée de Martin, son sac jeté négligemment sur son épaule. Mais au travers de son T-shirt bordeaux il pouvait aussi apercevoir les bandages qui recouvraient son dos, ses plaies soignées à la va-vite par le médecin de l'ambassade, et sa peau bleutée à la base de son cou. Le reporteur avait assuré que ce n'était rien mais l'inquiétude persistait dans l'esprit de l'animateur tant qu'il n'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux.

Sa patience fut mise à rude épreuve encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'au détour d'un couloir Martin ralentisse le pas en faisant mine de lire un texto et sentit avec plaisir les lèvres de Yann fondre dans son cou. Sans hésitation les mains du producteur se glissèrent autour de sa taille, ses lèvres cherchèrent leurs semblables et enfin l'azur et l'ébène se retrouvèrent, étincelants.

\- Tu m'as manqué…

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement se fit le plus rapidement possible, Martin raconta dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et leur difficulté à reprendre contact avec eux. Le reporteur voulait cacher son trouble et la peur qu'il avait ressentie mais Yann pouvait la percevoir dans le fond de sa voix. Il ne fit malgré tout aucun commentaire, sachant que son ami saurait en parler s'il avait besoin.

Les deux hommes étaient soulagés de retrouver le confort douillet de leur appartement, Martin laissant tomber son sac au milieu de l'entrée avant de filer sous la douche au plus vite. Yann hésita à le rejoindre mais il se retint, lui laissant le temps de respirer. Il se contenta de lui préparer de quoi se restaurer et s'assura d'une oreille distraite que tout allait bien. Ne trouvant plus son compagnon dans son champ de vision il s'inquiétait de nouveau, comme si la salle de bain redevenait un terrain hostile.

Pourtant Martin en sortit en souriant, heureux d'avoir enfin pu prendre une vraie douche depuis trois jours. Il dévora avec plaisir son dîner et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant.

\- Avec Felix on a dérushé un peu dans l'avion. Se lança le jeune homme mine de rien. On a le plan au moment de l'attaque, l'image est floue et sombre mais le son est bon. Je pensais en mettre une partie dans le reportage.

\- On parlera de ça avec Théodore la semaine prochaine. Mais on mettra tout ce qui vous voulez. Assura l'animateur. Mais pour ce week-end repos !

Ils se mentaient tous les deux, sachant qu'ils n'arriveraient à se reposer, dans l'obligation de rassurer tout le monde, et de préparer la semaine à venir. Mais Yann avait bien l'intention de ménager son compagnon, son regard cherchant toujours à apercevoir les fines bosses que formaient les pansements sur son épaule et les bleus qui se fondaient dans la pénombre.

Il ne voulait pas aborder les questions sensibles, ni précipiter le retour à la normale mais sa curiosité était malgré tout piqué au vif. Il avait été pendant plusieurs heures sans nouvelles de son compagnon, le sachant pris entre deux feux, une fois en sécurité les quelques messages qu'ils avaient échangé n'avaient relevé que du professionnel et maintenant qu'il le tenait enfin entre ses mains il ne savait quoi faire avec lui.

\- Au fait… Hésita Martin en sortant de ses songes. J'ai dû parler de nous à Félix… Il s'en doutait un peu mais dans tout ça je crois que j'ai parlé un peu trop vite.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura son compagnon. Théo' m'a quasiment poussé pour que je l'avoue à la rédac' mais j'ai tenu bon mais il risque d'y avoir quelques questions à ton retour.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on devrait leur dire ?

Yann s'étonna de la tournure qu'avait prise leur soirée, Martin venait tout juste de rentrer d'un pays en guerre et pourtant son premier sujet de préoccupation était le secret gardé autour de leur couple. Il n'y prêtait pourtant que rarement attention, se contentant de vivre au jour le jour. Un an qu'ils avaient rodé leur jeu sans jamais se faire avoir, et voilà qu'en une semaine leur vie semblait avoir changé.

Mais l'animateur finit par comprendre son jeu, son regard brillant, son sourire pincé, ses mains ne sachant où se placer. Martin cherchait à se rassurer, à se fixer sur quelque chose de solide qu'il savait inébranlable. Il avait vu son courage de reporteur être balayé par l'explosion d'obus, son assurance sur le terrain s'effondrer d'un coup, l'empêchant d'avancer sans l'aide de Félix. Il avait connu l'angoisse d'être à des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui, des gens qu'il aimait, de ne pouvoir donner signe de vie et de les rassurer. Il avait connu le mal du pays dans l'hôpital de fortune, cette envie de retrouver son confort occidental juste le temps de se rassurer.

Et pourtant dès le pied posé au sol il s'était sentit bête. Voulant déjà retourner d'où il venait, continuer le reportage, filmer la nouvelle reconstruction, oublier de nouveau sa vie pour se fondre dans son travail. Mais il ne pouvait plus, Yann ne l'aurait jamais laissé repartir il le savait. Alors il se rattachait à ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, ce qui l'animait dans la capitale, quand il n'y avait ni caméra, ni micro rien à rapporter, juste à profiter.

\- Je crois surtout que l'on devrait penser à nous avant les autres.

Le savoyard ne tenait plus, il désirait retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait, le sentir prêt de lui, contre lui, et plus encore. Il ne savait que faire d'autre et Martin ne semblait pas non plus savoir comment agir.

Doucement sa main vint rejoindre celle du reporteur sur son genou, remontant lentement le long de sa cuisse. Le jeune homme le laissa faire, ses doigts à son tour se glissant dans le dos de l'animateur. Il ne suffit à Yann que d'un seul regard et ils se laissèrent basculer contre le cuir du canapé. Fermant les yeux Martin se laissa faire, ses mains se joignant dans le creux de rein de son ainé. Ce dernier captura ses lèvres, se délectant de les retrouver enfin.

Dans un froissement de tissu, il fit rejoindre le T-shirt de son compagnon au sol et ses lèvres vinrent redessiner le contour de ses muscles fins. Désireux de retrouver un contact brûlant, Martin démis lui aussi la chemise de Yann, jouant de patience à chaque bouton alors que la langue de l'animateur le faisait frissonner de toute part.

Un soupir d'aise passa la barrière de leurs lèvres quand leurs corps se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre sans aucune barrière. Yann en oublia presque les ecchymoses qui marquaient la peau du reporteur. Il n'y prêta plus attention, se concentrant sur les mains de Martin qui cherchaient un passage au-delà de sa ceinture.

Le tissu rêche de leur jeans devenait étroit et sous les assauts répétés le jeune homme finit par s'attaquer à la boucle de ceinture de son ainé. Le son métallique de sa chute contre le carrelage ne tarda pas à retentir et Yann sentit ses jambes mise à nues. Retrouvant le chemin des lèvres de son compagnon il lui offrit un nouveau baiser ardent et tous deux se déliassèrent d'une nouvelle part de leur vêtement.

Se redressant légèrement Martin enserra ses jambes autour des hanches de Yann, cherchant plus de contact, toujours plus de contact. Et alors que les mains de l'animateur glissaient dans son dos, effleurant la limite de son boxer il se plongea dans son cou, humant se parfum qu'il connaissait par cœur et profitant de la douceur qui l'entourait.

Doucement il sentait le désir monter, ses joues rougir, et ses muscles se tendre. Il connaissait trop bien Yann pour savoir que ce dernier prendrait tout le temps nécessaire pour faire leur nuit quelque chose de magique. Ce soir peut être plus qu'un autre soir. Et quand les mains de ce dernier se glissèrent sous sa dernière barrière de tissu il ne put retenir un frisson de bienêtre.

Retombant contre l'accoudoir Martin sentit son corps réagir sous les caresses de son amant, sa respiration d'emballa et son regard ne voulut plus de détacher de l'azur qui brillait devant lui. Et il regretta presque l'instant où il dû lui tourner le dos mais il oublia vite sa frustration alors que les doigts de l'animateur couraient sur son épiderme.

Dans un balai de soupir, de murmure et de flatteries les deux hommes se retrouvèrent comme avant, la confiance de l'un reposant sur l'autre. Leurs corps se reconnaissaient, connaissant leur point faible et ce dont ils ne pouvaient résister. Et alors que les lèvres de Yann glissaient le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant ce dernier se mordit la lèvre de plaisir quand elles se nichèrent dans le bas de ses fesses.

Mais ne voulant pas le torturer plus longtemps Yann se redressa quelques secondes, cherchant son accord du regard. Mais Martin gardaient les yeux clos, se délectant des moindres sensations il se contenta d'un vague hochement de tête alors qu'il sentait le corps de son amant fondre en lui.

Ses forces l'abandonnant l'espace d'un instant il posa son front contre l'accoudoir, sa fraicheur contrastant avec la fièvre qui avait pris part de son corps. Les mains de Yann avaient pris possession de ses hanches, l'accompagnant dans ses va et vient au rythme des soupirs. Le salon ne fut plus que baigné par le bruit des corps qui s'échauffent, des grognements rauque à chaque nouvel assaut charnel et gémissement de bonheur.

Les milles plaisirs ne tardèrent pas, et alors que le corps de Martin fut secoué d'un spasme dévastateur, Yann se laissa à son tour submergé par la félicité. Lascivement ils retombèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, lors cœurs battant à tout rompre dans leur poitrine brûlante.

Peinant à retrouver son souffle Yann sentit son compagnon, revenir tout contre lui, sa tête se calant parfaitement contre son torse. Au rythme de sa respiration il voyait la tignasse brune s'agiter, alors que les doigts fins du reporteur traçaient quelques arabesques sur son ventre nu.

\- J'ai bien fait de ne rien avouer à la rédac'. Souffla l'animateur en enserrant son compagnon un peu plus fort contre lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne permettrais à personne de nous imaginer dans de tels instants…


End file.
